


Miles High

by myownarchnemesis (breatrix)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Mile High Club, SuperCat Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/pseuds/myownarchnemesis
Summary: Prompt from PencilNeck: Mile High club...Cat, Kara, and Carter are going on a family vacation to the Mile High City.





	1. Application to the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilNeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilNeck/gifts).



> I don't know how I got an entire chapter of fluff out of a "mile high club" prompt, but here we are. I did write a small extra chapter of actual banging to make up for it. I hope you enjoy, PencilNeck! Happy Supercat Christmas in July.

“Mom, did you know that there are over 300 days of sunshine every year in Denver?” Carter asked, sprawled out on the couch in his mom’s office and researching on his tablet. 

Cat sighed at the third such Colorado-themed inquiry in as many minutes. While she was thrilled that Carter was embracing this last minute vacation venue change, the interruptions were preventing her from wrapping up the last of the work on her desk before two weeks of family bliss.

“No, sweetheart, I did not know that. Why don’t you run down to Kara’s office and share a few of your factoids with her? Give me a chance to finish up here and then we’ll be on our way, alright?” she gently encouraged. 

Before he could finish sitting up both of them were distracted by the door to Cat’s office opening, revealing an excited Kara clutching a tablet of her own. “Carter!” she practically squealed, “did you know that the cheeseburger was invented in Denver? Isn’t that amazing? We have to try one.”

Cat smirked and couldn’t help herself. “Or ten, right darling?”

Carter snorted at Kara’s faux-offended glare toward his mother. “Kara, mom was just kicking me out of her office to come bug you instead of her. Want to go grab a smoothie at Noonan’s while she finishes using up the rest of CatCo’s red ink?”

“Oh, son,” Cat murmured, her eyes already focused back on the layouts in front of her, “should I run out of red ink I will replace it with the blood of my employees who submitted this atrocious example of their ineptitude in the first place.”

“And on that note,” Kara said in an overly chipper tone, putting her hands on Carter’s shoulders and directing him out the door, “we’re going to get drinks. Latte for the lady who’s been reading too much Game of Thrones before bed?”

An affirmative hum and a flip of Cat’s hand was all the response she received. Kara rolled her eyes affectionately and headed toward the elevator with Carter at her side, already looking up another Colorado fact to wow her with.

Twenty minutes passed before Cat added the last large strike through a particularly terrible article. She stood from her chair and stretched, her neck and back protesting enough for her to decide to tack on a massage to their trip itinerary. 

It took all of five minutes to book the massage at their resort and another ten minutes to drop the layouts on James’ desk for overhauling on Monday. Back in her office, Cat answered the last pressing email and set her out of office message with a relieved click. 

Now all she had to do was wait for her companions to return and vacation could officially start. Not wanting to do anything work related lest she be dragged back in, Cat browsed through their reservation confirmations and confirmed departure times with both her driver and pilot. When Carter and Kara still hadn’t returned and she’d run out of productive things to do, she gave in and started looking up Denver facts to try and one-up her son. 

Unfortunately she’d either heard most of the facts from Carter already, or she’d already used them when trying to convince him that Denver, Colorado would be a much better vacation spot than their hurricane disrupted trip to Jamaica. Facts and figures about the abundant hiking trails, ski slopes, and a mention of Denver’s rich railroad history were all it took to convince him. 

Cat continued to peruse the “fun facts” page until she heard her private elevator whirring to life. Just as she was about to lock her phone and gather her things, anxious to grab her fellow travelers and head to the airport, she caught sight of a detail she already knew about Denver, but one that made her smirk as she imagined how she could use it. 

She tossed her phone into her purse just as Kara and Carter pushed open the door to her office, Kara handing her a perfectly hot latte with a wink and a, “ready, Ms. Grant?” 

Carter scrunched his nose up at Kara’s flirty tone and practically begged, “Can you guys please not be gross until there is a solid door between us?”

“No,” Cat replied, eyes locked with Kara’s and dancing with laughter, at the same time Kara said, “Probably not.”

With a playful groan Carter allowed his mother to guide him back to the elevator. The trio rode down to the garage where the car was waiting to take them to the airport. Cat waved her hand at the driver, indicating he should get back behind the wheel after opening the door. Carter jumped into the backseat and immediately put his headphones on. Kara made to follow him but Cat quickly shut the door, giving them a few brief moments of relative privacy.

Cat pressed herself against Kara, backing her into the solid frame of the car. She placed a quick, soft kiss to her lips, then another to her cheek before wrapping her arms around Kara and tucking her face into the younger woman’s neck. 

“Thank you for today. For distracting Carter while I finished working. I know he was frustrated with me for coming into the office this morning, but you put the smile back on his face.”

Kara hugged her tightly. “Making Grants smile is kind of my hobby. I’m getting pretty good at it, yeah?”

Cat hummed and nodded slightly. A tap on the window from inside the car signaled the end of their moment alone. Reluctantly, Cat loosened her hold on her young lover and made to open the door. 

With her fingers wrapped around the handle, she made eye contact with Kara and gave her a look that could melt even the girl of steel. “Kara, did you know that Denver is called the “Mile High City” because it is exactly one mile above sea level?” Cat asked, trailing her free hand down the woman’s chest and over her stomach. “I’m sure you remember our first induction into the club on my private jet,” as her hand went lower, tapping her nails against the zipper of Kara’s pants and making the girl whimper, “and the second, in your arms flying high above our city.” 

Cat tilted her head up and towards Kara’s ear, whispering as quietly as possible, knowing her hero would hear, “For our third time, let’s join the club from a mountain, shall we? I can’t say I ever fantasized about being fucked on a ski lift, but we could make do in the hot tub couldn’t we? I’ll bet the one at our villa is as hot and wet as I am between my thighs right now.”

With one last press of her lips to Kara’s ear, Cat opened the door and joined her son in the idling car. Kara took a moment to calm her breathing before joining them.

Later, on the jet halfway to their destination, Carter would innocently ask his mother if she knew about the “Mile High City” moniker, and Kara would turn as red as her cape. Cat would smile sweetly and confirm that yes, she had heard that before, before nonchalantly asking Kara to call the villa and have the staff start the hot tub before their arrival.


	2. Joining the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hot tub at their vacation home. End of summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again, no beta so please forgive both my writing rustiness and any mistakes.)

“I had a feeling I’d find you out here,” Cat said, one shoulder leaning against the door leading to the deck that held the steaming tub of water her girlfriend was currently soaking in.

Kara had both arms stretched out along the sides of the hottub, her head tilted back and facing the starry sky. She looked utterly relaxed, and Cat might have thought she’d fallen asleep in the steamy water if not for the smirk on her young lover’s lips.

“For some reason I wasn’t really able to think about anything else once we got here. Any thoughts on why that might be?” Kara asked, eyes still closed but smile growing.

Cat pushed off the wall and made her way to the tub’s steps. She untied the robe she’d slipped into after making sure Carter was settled for the night. His soft snores had assured her he wouldn’t be joining them again until late tomorrow morning. She let the robe drop at her feet and descended quickly into the hot water to avoid the chilly mountain air. 

Kara groaned and finally opened her eyes as she felt Cat press tightly up against her. Cat wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and laughed wickedly. “I was a bit worried about getting in with no suit, but you’ll keep me warm, won’t you Supergirl?” Kara’s hands were already roaming over all of the bare skin suddenly within her reach. 

They kissed lazily, enjoying the water and the quiet sounds of nature all around them. Eventually Cat became frustrated with her unequal access to Kara’s body, and removed her swimsuit top with a few quick pulls of the strings holding it together. She kept eye contact with Kara as she backed slowly away and pulled the girl’s bottoms down her long, beautiful legs. Tossing the wet scrap of fabric over her shoulder, Cat returned to her position in Kara’s lap.

Kara sighed as they melted back into one another. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Cat? What the thought of being able to love you like this does to me? You tease me, but I don’t think you have any idea how I want you. How I want you every minute of every day.”

Cat slipped her fingers between Kara’s thighs and nodded even as she continued kissing the girl’s lips. “I do know, darling,” she said, thrusting two fingers inside of Kara and moaning at the feel of her, hot and slick with want. “The fact that you get so wet and desperate for me is both an ego boost and a massive turn on.” Kara whimpered as Cat continued to move her hand and her own hips against Kara’s stomach. They rocked together in the hot water, Kara’s hand mirroring Cat’s and letting the older woman rock against her palm as they chased release together.

With a deep moan and stuttering hips Cat came against Kara’s hand, the sounds she made and the last few thrusts of her fingers pushing Kara over as well. They collapsed against each other and a comfortable silence settled between them as they enjoyed the moment of intimacy. 

Finally, Cat spoke. “Earlier you said making Grants smile was a hobby of yours,” Cat said softly once she’d recovered, turning to rest between Kara’s legs as the younger woman rubbed comforting circles on her belly and upper thighs.

Kara nodded, brushing her nose along Cat’s temple and smiling. “My absolute favorite hobby.”

Turning slightly, Cat tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Kara’s in a slow kiss before whispering against her lips, “How would you like to go pro?”

“Go pro?” Kara asked, her smile turning puzzled.

Cat nodded, burying her face in Kara’s neck with an out of character hint of nervousness. “Well,” she reasoned, “we’ve joined the intercourse version of the mile high club several times now. Do you think there’s a mile high club for marriage proposals?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, thank you to everyone who organized and participated in Supercat Christmas in July 2018, and thank you to PencilNeck for the great prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not beta read, all mistakes belong to me.)


End file.
